


Young Love

by Hawk_Paladin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conspiracy, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Motorbikes, Oral Sex, Pain, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawk_Paladin/pseuds/Hawk_Paladin
Summary: Life is full of surprises. Some you can see coming and others that happen by chance. But those who are ment to be together will eventually get together. Kaz has never had a girlfriend or even been Kissed. Torra also faces a similar problem. When because of their friends they end up sat together in a booth in the club who knows what will happen! Life is full of surprises!





	1. Chapter 1

Going out to a bar to was not how Kaz saw his Saturday night going yet here he was in a crowded club sat alone in an empty both while his best friend tried and failed to pick up someone. A half empty drink sat on the table. Kaz slow to drink it as he didn’t want to blow a lot of his money with his rent due in the next few weeks.Kaz was tall for his age. He had black hair and brown eyes, and wore a green and black jacket which was his favorite jacket.

As he sat there watching the crowd every few minutes he would catch a glimpse of his friend, drunkenly making his way around the dance floor. He laughed a little as Neeku tried and failed to seduce another woman who was dancing with someone else. Kaz was honestly surprised he hadn’t got punched by someone’s boyfriend or girls friend.

“You know you should wear my motorbike helmet if you insist on asking people who are already and dating and out Neeku!” Kaz said jokingly as Neeku collapsed defeatedly into the booth. “So you think if I wear your Helmet Kaz my chances of picking up someone will increase?”

Kaz looked at him, a smile spreading across his face before he started laughing! Neeku looked at his friend puzzled. “Neeku it was a joke!” Kaz laughed out. Neeku just shrugged it off as he stumbled his way back out onto the dance floor. Ready to strut his stuff, leaving Kaz alone again in the booth to watch the crowds.

He honestly wished that he hadn’t agreed to come but he had agreed to and now he was sat here alone.  
———————————————————  
Neeku was dancing like a mad man. Busting moves trying to impress the other singles on the dance floor! “Hello!!!!!” He said as he made his way up to Another girl who was around the same height of him. Bright green hair like Neeku and eyes as blue as the sky! “WOW!” said Neeku as there eyes locked.

He looked at her as she looked at him. “Hi” she replied back to him. Neeku had never flat like this before. “I would like too drunk with me and you?” He bumbled out. She giggled at his response! “Yes I would drink love too with you.” She also bumbled out. Neeku smiled as they made their way to the bar. “I’m Neeku!” He said as they made their way over. She smiled. “I’m Tallie!” She replied as they ordered their drinks.  
———————————————————  
Kaz smiled as he watched his friend finally get lucky. He smiled, Neeku deserved a win. Then again Neeku always seamed to have better luck with the women than Kaz did. 

Kaz has never had a girl friend. Heck he is eighteen and he hadn’t even had his first kiss. “What wrong with me!” He taught to himself as he sat watching his friend. 

“Is this seat taken?” He suddenly heard someone ask. He looked up to see a girl with light tan skin, brown hair and eyes with 4 blue spots under her eyes. One under her left and three under her right.

Kaz was stunned in Silence. He had never seen someone so beautiful. “No it’s free.” He said as she sat down. 

“Sorry about this. I was here with a friend but she’s after meeting someone.” She said to try and break the tension. Kaz smiled. “It’s grand. I also have the same problem.” He laughed as she laughed with him. “I’m Torra.” She said once the laughter had died down. “Kazuda, but my friends call me Kaz! He said as he sat back in his seat.

They sat there chatting for awhile until finally the DJ announced that it was the club was closing. “I best go!” Said Torra as the club started to clear. “Ya same here.” Kaz replied. “It was great meeting you Kaz. I hope we meet again sometime. She said “Ya! See you around Torra.” He said as they left once outside Kaz made his way to where he parked his motorbike. Once there he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his phone to see the time only to come face with a bunch of texts from Neeku.

The last of which telling him that he had gone off with the girls he met. Kaz smiled as he mounted his bike and began to set off when he caught glimpse of Torra standing alone on the side walk. He stopped beside her. “Are you okay?” He asked.

She looked up from her phone a bit. “Ya. I just need to call a taxi. My friend is after taking some guy called Neeku back to our apartment and I don’t fancy another night of listening to her fucking some dude. So I’m booking a hotel.” Kaz let out laugh. 

“I know how you feel. Neeku is my roommate and tends to do the same.” He said as he caused Torra to laugh as well.

“Do you want to maybe stay at my place?” I know we only just meet but it will be cheaper than a hotel, and it’s kind of far since my roommate kicked u out of your place.” He offered. 

Torra smiled as she accepted his offer and got on the back of his bike. She had no idea why she was doing this but she had never felt like this with someone. Not that she knew anything about this considering how she had never dated or kissed anybody. She knew she should not trust him but she didn’t know why. 

Life is strange but it has ways of bringing people who are ment to be together. But there will be struggles but together people can overcome them together. Torra’s mother had told her that before she died and she had told her that when she found someone that, this would be the first thing she’d think of. And how right she might have been. Then again she had been wrong before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kaz bring Torra back to his place in both their minds they wonder what they are doing? What will happen? Who knows!

*What The Fuck am I doing!* Kaz taught to himself as he drove along the road back to apartment with Torra holding onto him. Her arms wrapped around him pulling herself against him. He had given her his helmet since he didn’t bring a spare one, although he regretted not bringing it as it was freezing, and the fact that it had started raining didn’t help him either as he could barely see with the rain hitting him in the face.

He was just glad he lived close to the club, he could just about make out his building through the rain. “Almost there now!” He called back to Torra as he began to flow down and made his way into the car park at the back of the building. “Okay!” She shouted back to him. The cold evident in her voice as she spoke. She was so cold that he could feel her shivering against him.

Once parked he led Torra towards the entrance to the building. Both of them running as fast as they could to escape the cold embrace of the rain, until finally they burst through the door into the building. “That is rotten weather!” Kaz said panting as he got his breath back.

“I agree with you Kaz! Weather for the ducks!” She chatted out trying to warm up. “Come on! My place is on the third floor!” Kaz said gesturing to the lift. Torra let out a small smile and nodded as she made her way over and into the lift with Kaz.

A million things were flying around her head right now. She still didn’t know why she had even agreed to go with Kaz. If she had any sense she would have hit him for suggesting such a mad thing, But she didn’t. She knew she shouted but she trusts him. *Why do I trust him so much! I mean he nice and all but I don’t even know how old he is! I’m 18 and he could be 30!* she taught to her self panicked, constantly shuffling from one foot to another as the lift went up until it finally reached Kaz’s floor.

The two exited the lift. Kaz taking the lead as he led Torra to his apartment. Which was at the end of the hall. After what felt like the longest walk of their lives they reach the door and Kaz opened it leaving Torra in! “Welcome to my House! Sorry about the message. Neeku is an engineering study and is always tinkering with things for days on end before finally cleaning up and I’m rambling and I’m going to shut up!” Kaz groans as he covered his face in embarrassment. Torra leaving out a small giggle at Kaz’s nervousness.

“I’m guessing then you don’t have many guest then.” She quipped in response. Kaz just shrugged in response. “Not really. We mostly just have me sister Tam over.” He said.

*So he has a sister! He can’t be that old then.......* Torra was torn from her train of taught when some emerged from one of the darkened rooms. “Clearly I’m not your only visitor.” Both Kaz and Torra jumped in fright as Tam made herself know.

“TAM! It’s not what you think!” Kaz blurted out quickly! His face going red. “Don’t worry Kaz I was just leaving! Had to get my tools that Neeku was supposed to return!” She said as she made her way towards the door out!

“Oh and Kaz! Don’t forget protection!” She said punching him lightly on the arm as she left leaving a very red faced Kaz and Torra standing in the apartment with Kaz holding his arm.

“Do that your sister?” Torra asked! “Yep...... adoptive sister. She’s always kind of resented me for that.” Torra looked at Kaz puzzled. “Why would she resent you for that?” She asked curiously.

Kaz let out a sigh as as sat down on the couch, and as he sat there Torra felt she may have hit a sore spot with Kaz. “Look I’m sorry Kaz I didn’t mean to get so do personal.” Torra said as she hung her head down in shame.

“No it okay Torra!” Kaz said looking up at her. “My parents died when I was 8! Tam’s parents took me in, but suddenly Tam wasn’t an only child. I got a lot of attention because of what happened and she didn’t get a much as she used to, and she blames me for that.” Kaz said

Torra looked at him with a look of shock and sadness on her face! “ I am so sorry Kazuda.” She said taking a seat across from Kaz. “Don’t worry about it Torra. I got over it and My relationship with Tam is much better. We came to an understanding but she still doesn’t totally like me.” Torra nodded as she and Kaz sat there for a bit talking even more until Torra let out a cough.

“You should really get out of those wet clothes and have a shower. It’s down the hall on you right. It’s beside my room which you can have for the night.” He said point down the hall from where Tam had emerged! Torra looked down it before getting up and making her way to the bathroom. Before she entered she turned back to face Kaz “Thanks Kaz, for everything!” Kaz smiled at her. “It no problem Torra. I’ll leave out some light clothes of mine for you so you don’t have to put on those wet ones again.” He said.

Torra smiled and nodded before she entered the bathroom and locked the door. Not long after Kaz heard the water running as he left his room in a fresh dry pair of clothes. *It going to be an interesting couple of days he taught to himself as he went into Neeku’s room, crashing into Neeku bed. “Good night Torra” he whispered to himself as he let sleep overcome him.  
———————————————————  
Torra lay in Kaz’s bed. The clothes he had left out on her. *Kaz really like green!* she taught to herself as she look up at the roof of Kaz’s room. This was not how she imagined how her day was going to go but he she was no. Laying in a strangers bed. But then again Kaz didn’t feel like a stranger, even though she had only know him a couple of hour. 

She still didn’t know why she trusted Kaz but she couldn’t deny the fact that he made her feel safe and happy. She also was feeling something strange, something she had never felt before. *I wish I knew what this feeling was. I’m probably sick because of the rain.” She taught as she began to finally drift off to sleep. “Good night Kaz.” She whispered to no one in particular as sleep overcame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for Reading I hope ye enjoyed! Get ready for more chapters than the past few months because I am on break for the next two weeks so I will Be updating a lot more! Mad there may even be a few one shots! Anyway, Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mornings after can be eventful ones! But the morning after for Kaz and Torra is quite eventful. But then again who’s morning isn’t eventful.

Kaz woke the next morning to the horrifying sight of a hungover naked Neeku trying to get dressed after what he could only assume was a shower! He was quick to his feet scaring the life out of Neeku as he rushed out of the room. Once out of the room, with the door shut behind him Kaz dropped to the floor panting! 

“For duke sake Neeku you could have woken me before you decided to strip naked!” He yelled through the door. “But Kaz, it is not my fault you were in my bed. Am I to assume you had too much to drink and mistake my room for your because I can understand that.” Said Neeku as he came out in only his underwear.

Kaz covered his eyes as he back up! “Please Neeku will you just put on some clothes?” Kaz asked his friend, but Neeku just stood there looking at Kaz puzzled. “But Kaz I am wearing clothes! Or do underwear not count as clothes to you?” He queried.

At this point Kaz felt a bit like face palming. “Just get dressed Neeku!” Kaz said as he made his way towards the kitchen. “Okay buddy!” Neeku called after him as he went to get dressed. Kaz sighed as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“Sounds like you’ve had a fun morning!” Kaz jumped as Torra made her presence known! “You could say that.” Kaz said as he made his way to make a cup of coffee before joining Torra at the table. “Thanks for last night Kaz.” Torra said as she drink her coffee. 

Kaz smiled as he took a drink from his coffee too. “That’s no problem Torra! I couldn’t just leave you standing in the street alone like that.” Kaz said as the two started a small conversation. They were so caught up in their chat they didn’t notice Neeku come into the kitchen! 

“Hello Kaz! Hello Kaz’s female friend! I’m Neeku.” Neeku said introducing himself starting the two. “Hello Neeku! I’m Torra!” 

“Ah yes. Your Tallies roommate. She is a very enjoyable person we had much fun last night.” Neeku said as he sat down at the table.

Kaz saw Torra’s face go red as she got up. “Anyway I Best Be off. Thanks again Kazuda.” She said smiling as she hugged him lightly, slipping her number into his pocket before exiting the apartment. Once she had left Kaz too felt his cheeks heating up.

He tried to hide this from Neeku but his ever i’m observant was quick to notice it. “Oh Kaz! It looks like you have a case of love for a girl!” Neeku teased! Kaz’s face just grew redder as he made his way to his room. * I have never felt like this before for anyone! Why do I feel like this now?* he taught to himself as he entered his room. Locking the door behind him.

He collapsed back onto his bed and just lay there. He was thinking to himself. He was so confused with these new feeling. He wanted time to sit alone and sort through his feelings, but unfortunately for him he wasn’t getting any luck in that. 

Neeku as usual managed to get past the lock on his door and made his way in. “Kaz buddy I get the feeling that you are not okay.” Kaz looked at him. A confused looked on his face. Neeku looked back at him worriedly. Then Kaz finally answered him with a confused and scared look on his face. “Neeku I think I’m in love!”  
———————————————————  
Tam lay on her bed. Sweet pouring from her as she moaned aloud. “Oh fuck ya!” She was in a state of bliss under her lovers tongue. “No one gets me as horny as you babe!” She moaned out.

“I know!” She said and just the sound of her voice made Tam shiver. Synara plunged her tongue deeper into Tam suching hard on her pussy as she did. “Oh Fuck, I’m close Synara!” Tam could see her smirk as Synara ate her out. 

“I’M GONNA CUM!” Tam screamed out as she came! Synara drinking up as much as she could. “You taste delicious babe!” Synara moaned out as she climbed up to lay down beside Tam. 

They just lay there in bliss. Both panting hard as they got there Brest back. “Thanks Synara. I needed that.” Tam said as she caressed Synara’s hair. “No problem Tam. But what has got you so fired up?” De puzzled curiously! 

Tam glared at her with a light smile on her face that turned to a frown. “I went to see Kaz last night! He had some girl with him and I just..... I don’t know but it annoyed me.” Synara looked at Tam with a sad look on her face.

“Tam I love you and you know that well but you have to give Kaz a break!” Tam looked a Synara a glare it her eyes! “Why! Why should I be easier on him!!!!!” Tam yelled.

Synara sighed as she threw her head back. “He’s my friend Tam, and he is your brother. He cares about you but a lot, and he loves you.” Tam sat up in the bed angrily! “Enough! I don’t have to deal with this!” Tam announced as she pulled on her clothes and marched quickly out of the apparent! “Tam Wait!” Synara called after her mad she rushed after her. But it was too late and Tam was gone. “I think I fucked up!” Synara said to herself as she fell back onto the couch.  
———————————————————  
Torra was sat in her room. Deep in taught trying to decide what was wrong with her right now. “How long have we been friends Torra?” Tallie asked coming into her room! Torra just looked at her blankly, still deep taught!

“Okay what’s wrong T!” Tallie asked her friend. Torra looked at Tallie, finally coming back to the real world. “Something happened last night didn’t it T?” Tallie asked as Torra got up and went over to where her pet dog Buggles was sleeping. She sat down beside him and began to pet his head. She then looked up to Tallie. A confused and scared look on her face. “Tallie......... I......... I think I’m in love!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed. Things are getting spicy and conflict is going to ensue. Anyway thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Time to have a talk. Torra and Kaz sit down to try and figure out there feelings with a bit of help from their friends. And that goes just about as well as you can expect!

Tallie looked at Torra in shock! Never in all the year that she had know Torra did she know her to get so work up over someone, let alone someone she only met the night before, and now she was sat that she might love this random stranger. Tallies mind was going into overdrive.

“Okay Torra calm down! Keep it together.” Tallie said as she directed her friend back to her bed. “I think that we need to have a talk.” She declared as Torra collapsed onto her bed. Normally she would fight such as suggestion, call in a crazy idea but right now she needed help with this. “Okay Tallie. Let’s talk.” She said as she sat up on her bed.  
———————————————————  
“How do you know when you are in love Neeku?” Kaz asked absentmindedly. Neeku looked at him in confusion. “I don’t understand Kaz. I have always loved my parents! Dose that count buddy?” He asked excitedly.

Kaz groaned at his friends naivety. For someone like Neeku who took everything way to literally he still managed to go out with more people than Kaz ever had, and miraculously not get punched. “No Neeku not like that. I mean how do you know if you love someone NOT related to you?” Kaz said putting emphasis into the not.

“Ah I understand buddy! Well that is complicated.” Neeku said sitting down on Kaz’s desk chair, tinkering with one of his projects. “It is a very hard thing to explain. You could experience how do you say...... false love.” Neeku said as he worked away. 

“But how Neeku! How do I know if it’s real or not.” Kaz pleaded with his friend trying to get him to jump to the point he was trying to make.

“Well buddy do you remember that guy i was dating last year?” Neeku asked! Kaz visibly shivered at the memory! “How could I forget Neeku! Ye two weren’t exactly quite.” Kaz replied as Neeku looked up to him. “Well I did apologize for that but why were you even listening Kaz?” Neeku puzzled. Kaz let out a visible sigh of frustration! *It’s going to be a long day!* he taught.  
———————————————————  
Torra sat on her bed as she told Tallie about what had happened last night. Everything from meeting him at the club to spending the night at his place. All the while Tallie sat the listening intensely. Her friend needed her and she would be there. But this was a very confusing situation.

As Torra finished telling her story Tallie sat there in silence. Deep in taught until Torra dragged her out of it asking her what should she do. 

“Look T. This is a strange situation. Normally in a situation like this I’d say avoid him.” Torra nodded as Tallie spoke. “But you’d know to do that so I’d say that maybe there is something there between ye, and from what you have told me I get the fella that something could develop!” Tallie paused to like that sink in.

“Just take it slow Torra! Don’t rush it. I know you and you like to go fast but with this you need to go slow. Go on a few dates with this guy! Understand!” Torra looked at Tallie intensely. “Okay Tallie, ill take it slowly!” She said as three her self back. 

“Good! Now come on let’s go out for a ride! You haven’t taken you blue ace out for a spin in weeks!” Tallie said as she went out to grab her helmet. Torra smiled at that taught! “Hell ya! Let me just throw on my gear!” Torra said as she began to pull on her blue and orange jumpsuit and padding. Before grabbing her helmet and running out of the apartment down to the car park to see Tallie all ready on her A-Bike! 

“Ready to Go T!” She shouted over the revving of her engine! “Born ready! And who knows maybe you’ll beat me for once!” Torra tease as she hoped onto her bike! Revving up her engine before the two blasted out of the car park, racing to the racetrack!  
———————————————————  
Kaz has a pillow over his face as Neeku recounted his encounter with the guy he dated last year, and honesty Kaz wish he would just stop talking about it!

“Okay Neeku will you just get to the point of this whole story!” Kaz almost shouted scaring Neeku! “I’m sorry Kaz I did not mean to upsets you.” Neeku said looking a bit sad. “But basically what I was saying is that I did not love Jai. Nor did he love me. There was no spark like I feel with Tallie. Basically if it is not real love you will only be attracted to the sex, if it’s real you will want to know the person. And the sex is way better!” Neeku exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Kaz sat there with alook of realization coming over his face! “Your right Neeku, I think. Do you know what I’m gona take this slow and see what happens you know. Keep it light breezy.” Kaz said as he got up and grabbed his helmet of the windowsill! “I’m going for ride!” Kaz said as he made his way out of the room. With Neeku following along behind. “I am confused Kaz! How can you go slow if you are going fast on the Fireball!” Kaz just laughed at his friend. “I’ll take to ya later buddy!” He said as he left, leaving his pet cat Cb in as he went. She meowed as he bent down to quickly scratch behinds her ears before she strolled into the apartment as Kaz closed the door behind him.

*I think everything’s going to be okay* he taught to himself as he got onto his bike before speeding off down the road towards the race course. He needed to go fast. And there he could, he could be free!


	5. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a time jump. A month has passed and so much can happen in a month.

Torra was sat in her room. The curtains drawn and the lights off. The only light was coming from her phone and the small streams of sunlight that creeped through the gaps in the curtains.

As she sat there, looking at her phone she had tears in her eyes, she felt responsible for what had happened. The guilt was killing her. It had been so long since she had a good night since that day, between the nightmares and the pain she couldn’t sleep.

The doctors had discharged her from the hospital and sent her home for bed rest, much to her frustration. She wanted to be there for him. She had to thank him for saving her, and give out to him for saving her. 

She sighed out as Buggles jumped up on the bed and sat down across her lap. “Why Buggles! Why did he have to do what he did. It should be me in that coma not Kaz!” She cries out as she held her beloved pet close. 

As she sat there crying she heard a knock at her door. “Go Away!” She called out as she wanted to be on her own, but being bed ridden had prevented her from locking her door. 

She let out an audible sigh as her father entered the room. “Torra dear, are you okay?” He asked as he made his to his daughters bed side. She just glared at him. 

“You know how I feel father! The pain, the sadness, the guilt! It’s my fault he is in that coma! It should have been me!” She cried out at her father!

“TORRA!” He shouted at his daughter. He was both angry and sad at his daughters statement. “Look dear I’m sorry for snapping there but you must stop blaming yourself. It was young Xiono’s choice to do what he did for you. And if he hadn’t you injures may have been worse!” He said as he sat beside Torra.

“May have been worse!” Torra was shouting now! “Dad I lost my right foot from just below my knee! I wake from a three day coma to find my foot gone! How can anything be worse than that! For fuck sake I don’t even know what happened to Kaz! All ye will tell me is that he is in a coma, nothing else, what his injuries are! NOTHING!” She screamed as the tears followed.

Imanuel sighed. “Never has he seen his normally so energetic and active daughter like this. She was a different person, a shell of her former self. “Look my dear I’m sorry that I don’t have more to tell you.” He said deflated. “Here how about I invite your friend Tallissan Lintra over? You haven’t seen her in awhile.” He suggested. 

But he received no response from Torra. All she did was sit looking down at her foot. 

Eventually Imanuel got up to leave. “Okay.” Whispered Torra as her father turned and smiled at her before leaving to summon Tallissan over to his house. But Torra as much as it made her happier to see her friend again could not smile because her mind and possibly heart were thinking of someone else. “I’m sorry Kaz.” She whispered to herself as she cried.

———————————————————

“The stupid Motherfucker!” Shouted Tam as she flung her glass across the room. Nearly missing Synara who jumped back in shock. “Okay Tam, were really need to talk about Kaz!” She declared as she sat down beside a still somewhat enraged Tam.

“All he talk’s about these days Synara is Kaz! Kaz,Kaz,Kaz! I’m fucken sick of it.” Tam Shouted as she slammed her fists down on the table.

Synara sighed. “I understand Tam. But you have to understand that Yeager cares about Kaz just as much as you but right now Kaz is in a bad condition and he worried.” She said as she put her arm around Tam.

“I know but since Yeager took him in he had always cared for him more! And I fucken annoys me!” Tam said.

Synara look a Tam and in those few seconds she saw something that she rarely seen in Tam. Sadness.

“I can see you sad Tamara. How about I cheer you up!” Synara said, a devious smile forming on her face. Tam looked at her a smiled back before she pulled Synara into a deep and passionate kid. The two pulling each other’s clothes off as they made there way to the bedroom.

“Oh fuck I need this babe!” Tam moaned as Synara ravished her. “Oh I know. Your so hopped up on Kaz. But then again that a sign you care for him!” 

As soon as she said those word she knew she had fucked up as Tam went into a fit of rage. Pushing Synara off her! “What the Fuck is wrong with you! That’s it I’m GONE!” Tam Shouted as she pulled on her clothes and sent a text before storming out of her apartment. Leaving Synara semi nude and confused and angry on her bed! “I’m after fucking up.” She said to herself as she sat.

Meanwhile outside Tam stood on the side walk waiting. She stood the for only 5 minutes before a black sports car pulled up and the window rolled down. “Hello Tamara! Long time no see!”

“Hey Tierny. Any chance of a place to stay and a fuck!” Tam asked. “Of course Tamara. Hop in!” she said as Tam got in, Tam giving Tierny a kiss Before the speed of to Tierny place.

———————————————————

Imanuel was sat in the kitchen of his home waiting for Torra’s friend to arrive when there was a knock on the door. He got up to open it to let Tallie in. Only it wasn’t Tallie. “Jarek. It’s been awhile!”

“Yes it has Doza!” Jarek said as Doza let him in. “So to what do I owe this pleasure?” Doza asked as Jarek sat down across from him. 

Jarek looked down somberly. Before he looked back at Doza. “We both know why Kaz saved your daughter, and why she is distraught. They’re in love, and now the both share a common connection!” He said.

“And what is that Yeager?” Doza Asked. Jarek just sighed. “Both our children have lost one of there legs! Only it took Kaz a long time to wake up!” Said Yeager.

“What are you say Jarek?” Asked Doza! “What I’m saying Doza is that Kaz woke up and is demanding to see Torra. Just like what Torra did when she woke. We can’t keep her or him in the dark now any longer!” Yeager declared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kaz finally awakes he feels something is different but can’t figure out what it is while Torra and here father take a drive. And Neeku takes on some responsibility!

Torra woke the next morning after another interrupted night of sleep. She wished desperately for them to stop but they wouldn’t. Ever night it was the same one. The one where Kaz died in front of her after saving her and she could do nothing save him. And what scared her the most was that is what had exactly happened. She could do nothing to help Kaz, she was just a helpless person who couldn’t help her friend, she couldn’t even remember what he looked like because she had passed out not longer after it.

When Tallie has visited her yesterday it did bring her some relief from the guilt as she chatted with her friend, but once she left the tear returned and she had cried her self to sleep. 

As she sat contemplating her taught’s, trying to keep her emotions and tears a bay when her father came into her room.

“Ah Torra dear your up.” He said as he wheeled her wheelchair into her room. “Why do you have that papa?” She asked as she looked at the chair with resentment.

“We’re going to the hospital Torra.” He said as he laid out a pair of black jeans with shirt and her blue leather jacket with orange strips on the shoulder.

“But why papa? I’m not due an appointm....” Torra drifted off as a sense of realization came over her. “Is Kaz awake?! Is he okay?” She asked demandingly.

Imanuel sighed as he made his way to the door to leave his daughter get dressed in privacy. As he was about to leave he paused at the door and turned back to face his daughter. “Yes dear it is about young Kazuda. Please get dressed and I will explain everything on the way.” He said as her turned around, shuttling the door behind him.

Torra sat on her bed in bought delight and dread. Her father had never said that Kaz was ok, but he also didn’t say something bad had happened. “Well Buggles there only one way to find out!” She said as she quickly dressed herself before maneuvering herself into her wheel chair and wheeled herself out of her room and down the Hallway.

———————————————————

“Oh how joyous my buddy is awake again. When my I see him Yeager Sir?” Neeku quizzed joyously. It had been so long since Kaz had been in that horrible accident and Neeku has missed having had best friend right across the hall from him. Then again he did have some company while Kaz and Torra were in the hospital. 

Like him Tallie’s best friend and roommate was in hospital as well. All be it she was now it she was staying with her father until she was better again. 

He really liked Tallie and enjoyed having her over or being with her at her place. They had become very close in the past month both in and out of the bedroom. But for now all Neeku could think about was seeing his buddy again.

“Look Neeku calm down about please will ya!”pleaded Yeager as Neeku jumped up and down excitedly. “Honestly Neeku if you weren’t a brilliant mechanic I’d fire you.” Yeager sighed as he sat back down in his office chair.

“I am sorry boss Yeager, I am just happy to hear my friend is awake.” Said Neeku excitedly as he sat down across from Yeager. “Yes I can tell.” Said Yeager as he leaned back in his chair.

“Look Neeku as much as I would love for you to come today you can’t. I need someone to mind the garage and i have thing to discuss with Kaz.” Said Yeager.

A frown came over Neeku’s face. He was upset that he would not be able to see his friend again for a while. “Okay Yeager. I understand after such an incident that you would want some time with your son.” Said Neeku as he looked down.

“Thank yo....” Yeager was interrupted as Neeku jumped up. “Don’t worry boss I will look after Yeager Repairs while you are out.

Yeager just sighed as he got up. Grabbing his coat that hung on the back of the door. “Sure thing Neeku. Just try not to burn the place down while I’m gone.” And with that Yeager left leaving Neeku in awe at his new responsibility. “Don’t worry boss I’ll do you proud. Yet I didn’t understand how not to not burn down something?” He said to himself as he sat down In Yeager’s chair.

———————————————————

The first thing Kaz heard as he woke was a beeping. That high pitched beep that had plagued him for the few hours he was awake for the day before. He still wasn’t sure what had happened or where exactly he was, but it was very obviously a hospital. He just didn’t know why.

As he groggily sat up he heard a doctor coming into the room. “Ah Mr Xiono you up. Good.” He said as he read Kaz’s charts before examining. “We we’re getting a bit worried you wouldn’t wake up.” He said as he wrote something down. 

“Yes well I’m awake now. When can I go home!” Kaz asked as him lazily looked at the doctor who sighed. “Mr Xiono we will have to keep you in for a couple of more days before you can be discharged, and there is a lot for you to catch up on.”

Kaz sighed. “Okay. But can you please tell me if Torra is alright please! I can’t remember much but I can remember her being in danger! Please doc! Tell me something!” Kaz pleaded.

The doctor looked at him sympathetically. “All I can say is that she is okay.” He said and with that Kaz left out a sigh of relief. “Few! That’s good to hear.” He said as the doctor finished his examination.

“Your all good this morning Mr Xiono. I will Be Back Later once your fully awake to explain everything.” He said as he left leaving Kaz lying on the hospital bed. * I hope I will get to see Torra soon again! And I hope she really is okay* he taught as he lay there. But as he did he couldn’t help feeling like something was wrong with him. Something was different.

———————————————————

“Papa! Will you please tell me what is going on with Kaz!” Torra pleaded as they drove towards the hospital. Once they had left she had hoped he would tell her more but he hadn’t it was beginning to annoy Torra.

“Come on father please! Tell me something.” She begged, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Imanuel just sighed as he stayed focused on the road.

Fine huffed Torra as she sat back defeated into the passenger seat! “Look dear I’m sorry but it best we tell you both at the same time okay.” Imanuel said as he rounded a corner.

“I know you said but what is so important you must tell us both.” She asked hoping he World tell her something. But he didn’t. Leaving Torra to wondering what he could mean she was so caught up in taught that she didn’t notice they arrived at the hospital. As her father got her wheelchair out of the book she open her door and got ready to move herself into the chair.

As Imanuel came up to Torra’s door he paused. “I guess I should tell you one thing about Kaz’s state dear.” He said as he looked at his daughter. “What! What is father?” Torra asked as she looked up to him.

———————————————————

Kaz was trying to sleep when Torra Entered the room. But he didn’t care when he sat Torra and for the first time in a long time he smiled as did Torra who quickly wheeled herself over to Kaz’s besides, hoist herself onto his bed and enveloping him in a powerful hug.

“Oh my god Kaz I taught I’d lost you!” She said as she felt tear’s coming from her eyes as they embraced. Kaz too was in tear as they hugged. They stayed like that for awhile until the two finally broke apart.

It was only then that Kaz realized that Torra was in a wheel chair. “Torra what happen?” He asked demandingly.

“I don’t Kaz. All I remember is you saving me.” She said as she looked down at her leg. “If I saved you then why are you missing a leg?” He asked. Torra sighed a sigh of sorry. 

“Kaz if it wasn’t for you the doctors said it would have been worse. I don’t know what happened but you were in a coma for the past month. I was in a short one too.” She said as Kaz stared at her in shock. She just stared back as he let everything sink in. Before he laughed a small bit. Well I guess I missed the start of Game of Thrones final season then.” He Said causing Torra to giggle too. 

“Ya I guess so, but that’s not the only thing.” She said leaving Kaz puzzled. “While you did save most of me it seam you also lost a part of your leg like me she said as she pulled the covers aside. Tears in her eyes as Kaz stared at the stump where his foot used to be. Tears welling in his eyes. “Kaz I am so sorry for all this. It’s my fa....!” 

“No!” Said Kaz, tears rolling down his face! “Torra this is not your fault.” He said as she threw her arms around him as the two cried tears of sorrow, but also tears of joy at being reunited.

———————————————————

Yeager and Imanuel stood outside the door looking in at the children embrace. “I think you were right Jarek! Having Torra tell him was the right call.” He said.

“Yep. There share a very strong bond after only knowing each other a short time.” Yeager said as he crossed his arms. The two stood there for another minute before the moved over to the chairs outside the door and sat down. 

“How long should be give them?” Imanuel Asked. Yeager pondered that question for a minute before he give Imanuel an answer. “I’d say give them another ten to fifteen minutes. We have to tell them the truth now Doza! They need to know!” Yeager said as he sat back in his seat as Doza nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks you all for reading I hope ye enjoyed. This is the longest chapter to date and I hope that ye enjoyed it. There is still so much more to come! Thanks for reading oh and don’t forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeager and Doza begin to reveal secrets about what really happened on the day of the crash as we jump back a month to find out what really happened.

Yeager stood outside the door, hesitant to go in but he knew he had no choice but to do it. He sighed before he opened the door entering Kaz’s hospital room with Imanuel behind him.

Once inside they found Torra sat on Kaz’s bed beside him as they quietly chatted. There eyes red, the only evidence left that they had been crying.

“Torra! Mr Xiono!” Imanuel said as both he and Yeager looked at the two teens who hadn’t even noticed them had entered the room. 

Torra let out a yelp as she quickly tried to get back into her wheel chair before her father gave out to her but inside he stopped her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Torra dear it okay. It is very clear to both Yeager and I that ye two are very close.” He said as Torra settled back beside Kaz. “Thank you papa! And thank you for not killing Kaz as soon as you saw us!” She said causing Kaz to slightly panic!

“Yes sir thank you!” He said as he looked down, hiding the redness on his face as Torra giggled. “And you can call me Kaz sir. Or Kazuda. Whichever one suits you better.” Kaz bumbled out nervously. Imanuel just nodded as he went and pulled over a chair and sat down. Yeager too done the same but he did not sit.

Instead he stood at the end of the bed. Still hesitant to tell them even though he insisted they were to be told. Kaz and Torra just stared at him before he left out a sigh.

“Kaz, Torra! We need to tell you something!” He said as both Kaz and Torra looked and him puzzlingly. “What is it?” They both asked nervously as Yeager sat down in his seat. “It time ye know the truth!” He declared.

“The truth about what?” Asked Kaz worryingly. He looked to Torra as Yeager let out a sigh, looking down at his feet. “We have something to tell you about the crash that put ye both in the hospital.” Said Imanuel. Both Kaz and Torra looked worried now. “What exactly happened?” Torra Asked. 

Doza was about to speak when Yeager stood up. “It was no accident!” He declared as the two teens looked at him in a mix of shock and horror as Yeager began to tell them what had happened.

———————————————————

(1 Month Ago)

Torra stood beside her bike while Tallie signed them onto the racetrack and paid the fee. Torra spilled happily as she scrolled through her phone while she waited. With everything that had happened the past couple of days she was just glad to finally have something to distract her and take her mind off Kaz.

She still didn’t know what was up with her and why she felt like she did around Kaz. But today she wasn’t going to worry about it. She was going to go out and race! 

She got so caught up in her imagination thinking about racing with the wind in her face going as past as she can go she didn’t notice Tallie coming out of the office. 

“You still there T?” She asked scaring Torra slightly. 

“Yes I’m here don’t worry! It’s not as if I was beamed up!” Torra joked as she climbed onto her bike. “So are we or what! I need to race!” She said as she started her bike. It’s engine roaring loudly as she raves it!

“Ya were in T! But we’re sharing with another person!” She said as Torra disappointedly turn off her bike! “Ahhh! Who?” She asked as she groaned aloud. Her frustration clear.

“I don’t know T to be honest! Anybody who’s a regular here has a racing nickname! Or did u forget thinking about you fancy man!” Tallie teased as Torra looked at her angrily. “No I didn’t forget and he’s not my fancy man!” She said sternly.

“Yes of course.” Tallie said as she began to pushed her bike down to the garage. “So who are we racing?” Torra asked as she followed behind her friend.

“Well my friend, The Blue Ace and Blue Leader! I hate that name. Are takeoff on the fireball.” She said as the approaches the garage.

Torra looked at her excitedly. That sounded like the name of someone who likes to go fast and is dangerous. “Sounds familiar. Bet they might be fun. I wounded who’s the driv....” 

Torra suddenly stopped talking as they rounded the last corner into the garage. “Yo girl what up?” Tallie asked as she looked at Torra whit her mouth hanging open.

“Well Tallie. I’d like you to meet Kaz!” She said as Kaz stood fairly shocked behind his bike, and now Tallie too stood there in shock before finally saying something. “So are we going to race or what?” She asked, and as she did a smile came acros Kaz’s and Torra’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you all for reading I hope ye enjoyed. This is only part 1 of what happened. Part 2 will be out soon and will reveal what happened to Kaz and Torra.
> 
> Anyway thanks again for reading and I hope that ye are enjoying the story so far. I am really enjoying writing it so I’m glad to see people are enjoying it.  
> I will be doing more Star Wars Resistance in the next few months so keep and eye out for that.
> 
> So thanks again for reading oh and don’t forget to leave a review on what you think of the story or with any ideas for future stories!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues as we find out what happened to Kaz and Torra at the racetrack!

The track was filled with the roar of motorbike engines as Kaz, Torra and Tallie held at the starting line waiting for the green light. “Are ye all ready?” Came the voice of the track monitor through the earpiece in their helmets.

The all looked up to the monitoring station and give him a thumbs up. He gave a quick confirmation before beginning the count down. “Three........Two....... One!” He Shouted through their ear prices. Then light turned green and they spread off down the track. They had 5 laps to complete and as agreed by the three of them the losers had to buy the winner lunch and fuel for their bike, and none of them wanted to be the loser.

The smell of burning rubber and diesel filled the air of the race course as they race along the track. It had been neck and neck between the three until the third lad when Tallie cut a corner taking the lead leaving a very frustrated Torra and Kaz in her wake.

Kaz quickly looked over to Torra, hoping she would give him some reaction to Tallies action, but she didn’t instead she just gave a quick glance and a wave. Kaz smiled and waved back but was unsure if she had seen him.

———————————————————

“I guess he two owe me lunch and a full tank!” Gloated Tallie as the Torra and Kaz brought their bikes to a halt. 

Now Safely off the track they could talk! “Ya well if you hadn’t cut a corner I would have ya know WON!” Said Kaz. 

“Very Good Kazuda! But I do have to agree with him Tallie.” Torra said in agreement with Kaz.

“Okay Fine! I’ll let ye off with the fuel! But yer buying me lunch! Just let me change!” Tallie Shouted as she ran off to the changing room leaving Kaz and Torra alone.

———————————————————

“And what happened after Tallie left us?” Torra Asked Yeager as both She and Kaz sat awaiting an answer.

“Too Be honestly we don’t exactly know what happened as Tallie wasn’t there.” Imanuel said as he looked over to Yeager. “What we do know is that a black car burst through the gates of the race course. Kaz pushes you out of the way Of getting hit Torra but the Car hit him.” Yeager told them as tears welled in Torra’s eyes as she clung to a shaking Kaz

“But the car also hit your bike sending them flying and one of them hit you My dear. Crushing your leg and putting you into a short coma.” Said Imanuel.

The two teens sat there. Tears rolling down Torra’s eyes as tears welled in Kaz’s. As Yeager finished the story. 

“After this the car speed away and was found burnt out later. It belonged to First Order Security and had been reported stolen but we think that someone inside it who has a personal vendetta against you did it.” Said Yeager.

“So now the question is who would want to Kill me!” Said Kaz as he sat there, and for the first time in his life he felt true fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is so short But i’m having a bit of writer block so this is all I could come up with! 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed! Anyway thanks again for reading and don’t forget to review!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for reading I hope ye enjoyed the first chapter. There will be so much more to come and I can’t wait to see what happens! Anyway thanks again for reading! Oh and don’t forget to review. 
> 
> There is too little Star Wars Resistance stories here so I hope this will kick start the fandom and more and more people will start to contribute!


End file.
